Question: If the sales tax in your city is $11.4\%$, how much tax would you pay for an item that costs $\$70$ before tax? Round to the nearest cent.
In order to find the amount of sales tax you would pay, multiply the sales tax by the original price of the item. ${11.4\%} \times {\$70} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $11.4\%$ is equivalent to $11.4 \div 100$ $11.4 \div 100 = 0.114$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. Round to the nearest cent. $0.114$ $\times$ $$70$ = $$7.98$ You would pay $$7.98$ in sales tax.